the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario Wario is an greedy counterpart of Mario he is: Self tempered and just a little dumb Antagonist of the series he's debut on How to build a house, and he did make a major role on Wario attacks! and will did make another one on There's the wario brothers. Appearance Wario is shorter fatter, and yet, stronger than Mario. He has a large jagged mustache, and a bellicose cackle, and has a stronger Italian accent than Mario. While Wario is bigger a lot of it is often implied to be fat. Wario wears 2 outfits: *His first (and original) outfit is a plumbers outfit similar to Mario's, but with a yellow undershirt with the sleeves cut to the elbow (which was not shown in the Mario spin-off games until the GameCube) and purple overalls. He wears green elf-like shoes, a yellow hat with a white brim (with the W symbol on top which unlike Mario comes out of the half-circle) and white gloves with the W symbol on them. *With his second outfit, Wario wears in the WarioWare series and Super Smash Bros. Brawl(although you may choose). He wears pink pants suspended with a belt, a dark blue shirt, a light blue ripped jacket, yellow fingerless gloves with the W symbol, a yellow helmet (with the W symbol) with goggles, and purplish-blue elf-like shoes. Peronality In Wario games, he is generally lazy, ruthless and greedy. He is foul and smelly, as he eats a lot of garlic, his favourite food. When there is an opportunity to obtain treasure, or vast amount of fortune, he usually is determined to get it. Despite all of this, Wario plays the role of an anti-hero, or neutral character, with the exception of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which he fights along side Bowser and Ganondorf, only to aid the player later on. He has been cast as a hero when fighting others who are more villainous, which have made his personal and moral flaws seem smaller. He is only interested in saving the day when it means fortune for him or a way home. His fierce competitiveness is fueled by the jealousy towards Mario. In later years after their initial encounter the tension between has weakened, but it still remains. Wario has allied with Mario to defeat greater threats in Super Mario Bros 64 DS. According to the comic Super Mario Adventures, Wario has hated Mario since they were both young, Mario bullied Wario with dirty pranks, such as making Wario pick up Piranha plants while, on his side, picking up turnips. According to Nintendo Mario and Wario have known each other before Wario stole his castle, though if the comic is correct or not is still open for debate. Sometimes, Wario gains a begrudging respect to Mario and his desire to beat him rather than kill him. However in Mario Super Sluggers, he actaully does. He appears to have a crush on Peach and declares to win her heart and wishes that she will be like him, much to Mario's annoyance. Wario's Powers & Ablities *Dash Attack - This is Wario's signature move in his platforming appearances. Wario charges forwards with his elbow out, upon contact, most enemies die, however, enemies with weapons in front of them, or larger enemies don’t go down as easily, this attack can also be used to break block. *Ground Pound - Wario jumps up into the air and lands heavily on his buttocks, causing enemies, or certain objects to die/break, it can also be used in some games to stun all enemies on screen. *Super Dash Attack - Wario charges with his head out in front of him, causing enemies and certain objects to die/break, without Wario stopping. *Wario Waft - When the move hasn’t been held in, Wario does a small fart. When the move has been held in for a lengthy time, Wario unleashes a huge explosion from his behind which launches him into the air. *Chomp - Wario opens his mouth wide enough to bite an opponent. This move will inflict a large amount of damage, because of his garlic eating habits. * Wario jumps and spins rapidly. The rapid spinning is the cause of most of the damage. *Jumping Ability - Surprisingly, even though of his Fat stature, Wario is shown to Jump incredible heights just like his presumed cousins (Mario and Luigi), an example of this is in Super Smash Bros Brawl. in one of the cut scenes Wario kidnapped Princess Peach or Zelda and Jumped to Meta Knight's Halberd (which was in the sky) with one leap. His Jumping ability might rival Mario's. *Wario Bike - Wario pulls out his bike from WarioWare and drives it around. It can be used for recovery as well as spacing Wario from his foes. Powers *Fat Wario - Wario eats a food item thrown at him by a certain enemy, he becomes even fatter, slowing him down, but giving him the power to kill enemies by just walking into them, and breaking strong objects. *Flat Wario - When he gets smashed by something heavy, he gets flattened. Flat Wario can float and get underneath really small passages. Appearances *How to build a house [Camo] *Wario attacks! *There's the wario brothers Gallery For his Gallery click Here. Triva *Wario is the third chararcter to be voiced by charles martinet in the series the first being Luigi the second being Mario. *In How to build a house if one looks closey you'll see wario holding a wrench. *Wario is the second Antagonist to actually attack the heroes. *Wario will make another major role in There goes the wario brothers. *Just like mario,wario's first name is also his last name. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who appear in video games Category:Human Villains Category:Antagonists